dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Chaser Tracy/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} DEX for self. |activeskill1 = Emblem of a Hunter ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Chaser Tracy never misses her mark. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3567% damage to one enemy and inflicts the target with the "Emblem of a Hunter" debuff for 5.8 seconds. The mark causes the enemy to constantly take hits. The mark is immune to dispel but can only be inflicted upon one enemy at a time. 11.1 sec |activeskill2 = Explosive Land Mine ( /Melee) |flavora2 = Her explosive landmines can send enemies flying through the sky. |aEffect2 = Sets one "Explosive Landmine" on allied members/on the side of the allies. The trap explode when allies are hit with Melee damage and inflicts 4000% damage, as well as blows them out of the battlefield with 100% chance for 3 seconds (Read Notes). 15.7 sec |activeskill3 = Forest Sniper ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = Shoot down enemies that have been blown away by a landmine. |aEffect3 = Allows Chaser Tracy to continue attacks on enemies that have been blown away by traps. She attacks the blown enemies 4 times with a speed of 0.5 second per attack, inflicting 1890% damage and ignoring 20% DEF. During her attacks on those, she gains full and cannot be damaged by enemies. Interrupts the attacks immediately upon the target's death. Boss-Type enemies will receive 5x more damage from this attack. 9.7 sec |passive1 = Ursa's Nuclear Punch ( /Melee) 1 |flavorp1 = Ursa does not forgive enemies who dare to apprach her. |pEffect1 = When Chaser Tracy is attacked by Melee damage, Ursa has a chance to inflict 1617% damage to the attacker (or "to one attacker"). Also, will then remove all buffs and knock the enemy up into the air for 3 seconds. 6.5 sec |passive2 = Nature's Blessing |flavorp2 = Nature never fails to make Chaser Tracy feel good. |pEffect2 = Increases entire allied party's by 30%, and her attacks hit with 100% Accuracy and can hit enemies with stealth. |passive3 = Protector of the Forest |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Chaser Tracy's damage by 70% and by 20%. |passive4 = Pleasant Joke |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Sets up 3 "Explosive Landmines" upon casting, and doubles each trap's damage. Also, increases Chaser Tracy's single target damage by 70%. |passive5 = Hawkeye |flavorp5 = Chaser Tracy's big, cute eyes ensure that she never misses her targets. |pEffect5 = Increases Ranged damage received by the enemies marked with the "Emblem of a Hunter" by 70%. Also increases party's Ranged damage by 80%. |passive6 = Explode! |flavorp6 = Don't test Chaser Tracy's patience; she won't stand to see her friends suffer. |pEffect6 = Enemies hit by "Mines" have all their buffs removed. Now ignores the enemies' Immunity and increases the chance of Traps being attacked. Traps are directly applied to Boss-Type Units and increases their exploding damage by 3x. Also, increase Chaser Tracy's damage by 120%. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = This skills mark is indicated as a potrait effect in the form of an Aim on the target. |aEffect2_ex = Inflicts the same debuff icon as Striking Atlas, an Icon we still have to catch (please submit in the comments). The landmines are set in a triangle formation within the allied party. |aEffect3_ex = The offical description can be misleading. Once the skill is activated, for example through "Explosive Landmines", Chaser Tracy stands up on top of Ursa and ceases all other actions. During that state, she attacks those very enemies to inflict the mentioned % of damage. Every such attack occures every set 0.5 seconds, ignoring her ATK Speed. The damage inflicted is semi- as it not fully ignores the target's Defense. This is the only way that such enemies can be damaged while outside the screen. The skill fails to note the effect for Boss-Type units: "Additioanlly, Boss-Type enemies will be attacked 5 times with 14800% damage instead." - unoffical wiki translation. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Paula_Tracy_(Skill_Review) |pt1 = Ursa's Nuclear Punch is a reference to Striking Atlas, who they share a skill type with. }}